


Moments of our lives

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day is an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> It's MaruMina week over on Tumblr, a collection of drabbles written for such a week based around the two and their relationship, romantic or platonic

**_ Day 1:  
Innocence _ **

 

It’s no surprise that the only reason Marco has to be here running laps around the perimeter of the training grounds is because Jean had thought it would be a good idea to start another fight with Eren. One that had escalated to include dragging not only Marco into this, but as well as half the trainee corp cadets and the only meals they’d be getting for the rest of the day. 

It could’ve been worse. At least the sun was tucked behind a layer of clouds, thankfully none of which looked like they harbored rain,  and he wasn’t running around alone. Although it was unfair that half of his classmates also had to be running with him. Annie and Reiner had both given their distaste towards Jean, and even the slightly annoyed look on Bertholdt’s usually calm face made Marco cringe. He’d have to give another round of apologies as soon as their punishment was over. 

"You’re going to have a hard time today aren’t you Marco?" 

His gaze snapped up from watching his feet pound against the floor to catch the bounce of pigtails and smile pointed in his direction. Mina’s face was flushed, the toll of such a long run evident on her face. 

"You too?! Mina I’m so sorry about that! I didn’t think Jean would go so far—" 

Her laughter sounded sweet against his ears as he patted his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry about it Marco, it happens to all of us.” 

"Still…" 

She smiled again. It was a struggle to keep up with Marco, his longer legs and better physique made this run much easier for him. Still, she never got around to spending the time she wanted with him. “Really. Besides, if he hadn’t gotten all of us in trouble, we couldn’t talk right?” 

The smile  was all she needed. 

"You’re right! I guess, it’s not all bad." 

"See Marco? It’s been too long since we’ve talked, I’ve kind of missed it." She turned her head back to focus on the dust clouds of the other runners in front of them, cheeks slightly puffed out as she tried to steady her breath. 

"Me too. Training with the 3DMG, and being friends with Jean.. It kind of takes up all my time." Marco gave a small nervous laugh as he slowed his pace down. He notice her struggles, and even if he could get chewed out for taking it easy on punishment, it was only so he could watch her. 

"I know how it is. Annie’s kind of got my time tangled up too."

"Say, let’s just go back to first day Trainees. Innocent kids of 13 and 14."

"Well, if that’s the case, It’s nice to meet you, I’m Mina Carolina."

"Nice to meet you Mina Carolina. Marco Bodt. Tell me all about you." 


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming my favorite week in the world.  
> I had a lot of fun with this one, specifically the lingo. I may have gone a bit overboard--

_**Day 2: 1930’s** _

"Marco Hey Marco! Look what I managed to snag off one of the Okie’s working at the corner shop! 

He’d managed to rip his eyes off the business man making his way across the street from them as he pulled his feet up onto the milk crate he currently rested upon towards Jean, blinking in surprise at the small loaf of bread in his hand. It was barely big enough to feed even one of them. 

“Christ Jean! What if he goes to the coppers! We can’t afford getting caught! It’s bad enough we can’t even get to one of the Hoovervilles and get lost, what are we gonna do if we get sent to the big house?!”

Jean gave a laugh as he tore the bread down in an even half, stuffing it into the patched up coat pocket of Marco’s trench coat before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his feet. “Only if we get caught Dingy. Let’s get going, heard the kitchen’s open.”

With a defeated silence Marco walked behind the other, huddling into his coat as he felt a slight breeze blow down their direction. It could’ve been worse. So what if they didn’t have a place to stay or constant meals. They had each other.

“Hey you think the doll’s going to be serving. The cute one with the pigtails?” Jean prodded Marco’s ribs with his elbow, bursting out into a laughing roar as Marco’s face turned a dark red. “Man you need to ask her to a hop. I’m sure she’d faint at the idea.”

With a shake of his head, Marco entered the large hall where today’s kitchen would be held. It was nice to see a few other familiar faces and he nestled himself by Bertholdt and Reiner, giving a nod to Annie who sat across the table and pulling out his half.

“Jean and I got some bread; you guys want any while we dine?” 

Annie gave a small shrug, which Marco easily translated into a yes, while Bertholdt and Reiner asked if it was okay. And so the half was split into fourths, Jean busy with splitting his own share with Mikasa, Armin and Eren, who just joined them. Even if they weren’t the best of friends, even Jean wouldn’t let Eren go hungry.

“It’s nice to see all of you together again! You’re just in time! Soups hot.”

Marco’s head snapped up and he couldn’t contain the smile as he stared across at Mina, hands filled with the tray carrying the small bowls. Even with the layer of dirt caking her face and torn clothes she was still a vision. “Hey Mina… Thanks. Have you seen Sasha and Connie around?”

“They’ll be here. Sasha wouldn’t let Connie cost her a round of food.” She turned her head, catching the eye of the workers before wiggling her way in between Jean and Marco, flashing a smile as Jean scooted away to make room. “What about you guys?”

“Same as always. Bertholdt and I managed to find a job!”

“No way! What’s your story Morning glory?”

Marco pushed his bread towards Mina as the other’s chatted away, offering another smile as he stuffed a spoonful into his mouth. Her smile was thanks enough for him, and the two sat in comfortable silence, knees pressed warmly against each other at the tight table.

“So Mina… “

“Yes.”

He choked on the small bit of broth still in his mouth, turning to look at her as he wiped the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t even ask you. B Besides— I’m just a Squat on the street without a check to my name.”

“I know, but my answers still yes.” She hummed, cheeks flaring a slight red as she fixed the apron around her. “Don’t need me a butter and egg man who’s got dough or a cave or the tin can to take me around the apple. Just need a man who can give me a ring-a-ding-ding and a good kiss goodnight.”

“You shred it, wheat,” He mumbled, slipping his hand from his leg to tangle with her hand resting in her lap.

 _Okie- migrant worker from Oklahoma_  
Coppers- Police  
Hoovervilles- Homeless camps  
Big house- Jail house/Prison   
Dingy- Silly  
Doll- a woman  
Hop-Dance  
No way! What’s your story Morning glory- what do you mean by that  
Squat- Nothing  
check- dollar  
Butter and egg man- well doing person  
Dough- Money  
cave- Home  
tincan- car  
You shred it, wheat- You said it.


	3. War

_**Day Three: Cold** _

It’s the first snowfall of the year, and it’s their first snowfall together as cadets.  It doesn’t help that really they’re all just children, most somewhere around the 13 and 14 year range. As soon as the snow starts collecting they’re dashing out from the barracks still dressed in only their sleep wear and holding their arms up to the sky, grinning and screaming in delight. For only today, even Shadis is allowing them to enjoy a moment of childhood before he corrals them to begin their winter training again.

“Everyone listen up! Get changed into proper clothes before you all get sick! I won’t excuse you from training because of it!”

And so, for once everyone is changed rapidly into warmer clothes, the small collection of scarves and other winder apparel dug out from boxes and wrapped around. 

“Hey Annie, don’t think you cool how every snowflake is different? I heard Armin talking about it earlier,” Mina hummed silently to herself, watching the growing collection of flakes in her hand.

“Mhmn. I guess.” Mina laughs, watching the blonde carefully pack together a ball of snow before taking careful aim at her usual companions, launching the projectile towards the back of Reiner’s head before doing the same to Bertholdt. “Run Carolina.”

The words are simple and yet Mina’s finding herself being chased across the training field, Bertholdt and Reiner hot on her’s and Annie’s tail with their own snowballs. It isn’t long before Connie and Sasha are dragged in, and so, despite the snow not being the best for the activities, nearly all of the cadets are dragged into the war, having mini battles between themselves or going after the three beginners. 

Mina’s fingers are turning red but she doesn’t care as she hands another snowball to Annie, while Marco and Jean crouch beside them. They’re hiding behind one of the barracks, Bertholdt and Reiner taking careful aim towards them from another one not too far away.

Jean’s arms are full and he flashes a small grin towards Annie as he carefully bumps her shoulder. “Ready for all out war Leonhardt?” His voice is low as he shifts his weight. It’s one of the few times the two can work well together, and once she gives a nod, the two are jumping from behind the building, screaming out at they run across no man’s land to meet the other pair, who have done the same.

“I swear those two, right Mina?” Marco’s knees are buried in snow as he laughs softly tightening the scarf around his neck. He’s cheeks are flushed red from the cold, just as bright as Mina’s fingers as she breathes heavily on them to warm herself back up.

“Y yeah.” She hates the way her teeth chatter together as she continues with her warming, and in exasperation she gives up. Marco won’t have it. Knees unbury themselves and he repositions himself in front of her. His hands are warm against her wrists as he brings her shaking fingers to his mouth, panting softly onto them before wrapping his scarf edges around her fingers.

“Marco—“

“Don’t Marco me. We need to warm them up,” he whispers, blowing once again while keeping them carefully wrapped up within the fabric.  It doesn’t take long, and as soon as the redness drains from her fingertips he’s unwrapping his scarf from her and standing back up, brushing the remaining snow from his pants.

“Thanks Marco.” She does the same, snuggling into her own scarf. The war is over. Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner are lying in the snow and laughing. It’s one of the only times Mina can recall seeing her laugh. She can’t help but join in, even if they’re far apart, and Marco follows suit.

“It’s nice to be kids, isn’t it?” he hums softly before glancing down. His cheeks stain a further red and he finds himself pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, gentle and quick, like a snowflake passing on their skins.

“Come on. Let’s go join them.” 


	4. If only you knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not toooooooo happy with this one, but it'll do.

_**Day 4: First impressions.  
Hints of Marco assisting Titan trio with their plans** _

“Mina Carolina!”

Something about the name makes Marco turn his gaze from straight forward to the curve of Shadis’s back, neck craning slightly to try and see the girl he’s currently abusing with words. He should be focusing on coming up with a proper response, with his own story for the ever present question.

“No! You’re from a pigsty! You’re less than livestock!”

“Yes sir, I am less than livestock!”

The statement is enough to make Marco wince slightly to himself and drop his gaze to the floor. The harsh words are growing worse with each cadet, and Marco’s worried about what exactly is going to be given to him. Once their instructor moves away and gives them the order to about face, his fidgeting increases, and he finally manages to catch sight of the girl harassed  just a  few moments ago.

Strange how he’s swallowing a growing lump in his throat. She’s pretty plain, but it’s something about her plain look that makes her pretty. With her hair tied up into two separate pigtails she’s nervously fiddling with once she’ no longer the focus of (Shadis’s) attention, how her brow crinkles together as she tries to keep from crying. His words are enough to break anyone, really. Marco doesn’t blame her.  Her hair is falling evenly around her face, kind of making a dark halo that bring out the simple colors in her eyes….

The thud and sudden fall of the kid next to him, Jean was it, snaps Marco out of his self staring contest and back to facing forward. He’s up next and he doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to handle this. He has to pull this off because if he doesn’t—  

“Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?!”

His posture straightens and he falls into the salute, giving a sincere smile. “Marco Bodt of Jinae, on the south side of wall Rose!  I want to join the Military Police Regiment and give life and limb to the king!”

 “I see.”

He relaxes slightly, and lets go of the breath he’s been holding. He did it.

  
That’s a fine goal, indeed. Go ahead and strive for it. But just so you know.”

Crap. He attempts to shoot a glance at the others, how had they ended up in different lines? If he was caught that was it.

The king doesn’t want your lousy life or limbs.”

His face dropped, and he didn’t know if it was because in the end his words were right, or because if he had said one wrong thing he would’ve in deep shit. He glance around, meeting Annie’s deadpan gaze and gives a small smile. Safe for another day.

As soon as dismissal is given, he lets out a sigh of relief and allows his shoulders to sag, turning to face the grumbles of the Trost citizen beside him with a small smile. “Some first day huh… Jean right?”  Even if the response is gruff at least he gets an acknowledgement and turns on his heel. He needs to fine the other two, see what else needs to be done.

Instead, he’s walking straight into a pigtailed trainee, almost falling as he does so. She does though.

“oof. Sorry.” Mina’s rubbing at the back of her head, picking herself up and dusting off her back side as she glances up. She’d spotted him slightly during the formation, but seeing him now, she can note there are more freckles on his face than she expected. There’s a line of them just running across his nose, and a few that almost look like constellations visible in the sky.  She has to rip her gaze away to meet his amber colored eyes. “Mina Carolina. You’re Marco Bodt right?”

“Aha, yeah that’s me. It’s nice to meet you. Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t notice you.”

She’s waving it off before he can even finish his sentence. “Really it’s fine. I’m such a klutz I probably would’ve fallen even if you did notice. “ Mina’s ducking her gaze to avoid his look, rubbing at her arm and shifting her weight.

“It’s been a rough day for all of us hasn’t it?” He smiles lightly at her, flicking his forehead towards the direction of the barracks as he begins his walk. “Like with what he told you.. That was kind of uncalled for. Are you alright with that?”

Another laugh escapes her lips as she nods, rubbing at her dried eyes because she knows she’ll cry if she thinks about it. “It’s what they do right? Break us and mold us? He said some bad words towards you too.”

Marco shrugs, spotting his comrades but deciding against falling in with them. “I’ll manage; I’ve heard a lot worse before.” Annie’s constant threats fall in his mind like raindrops as he links his hands behind his back.  “You sure you’ll be fine.”

Mina nods again, and Marco notes how her pigtails seem to bounce up like her personality. “Yeah! You’re quite caring aren’t you Marco? Everyone’s going to like you. I know I do!”

The laugh forces its way out of his throat as he glances at cautious stares of Bertholdt and Reiner, Annie’s glares of threats and reminding. “If you think so,” he mumbles through the constricting of his chest. 

_'You won't be, later.'_


	5. Slight Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broadway.  
> You gotta love it

_**Day Five: Broadway** _

 

“I can’t believe you dragged me to see **_THIS_**.”

The slightly annoyed look crossing her face makes Marco rub the back of his neck nervously, and his gaze travels to anywhere but her. “I’m sorry! Jean couldn’t make it tonight and I just thought, since you liked coming to musicals so much you’d like to see it with me.”

Mina’s bottom lip purses as she stares back again at the poster. “Marco I do like musicals. Wicked was great, and even the Lion King but…. This?”

“I know! It’s nothing like those two, but before Jean told me that he couldn’t make it tonight, he told me he’s seen it before and it’s actually really good!”

Their gazes fall back towards the poster, shuffling awkwardly just outside the theater.

“Isn’t it supposed to be like, an adult version of Sesame Street?” Mina’s crossing her arms again, huddling into her jacket.

“Okay, so I admit, Avenue Q isn’t exactly an idea musical to see, but we can give it a try can’t we Mina?” His smile is nervous and he almost looks like he wants to run in the opposite direction. Why did he agree to take the tickets from Jean? Oh God she was going to hate him for this.

The laughter from her is unexpected.

With a small shake of her head, she’s grabbing his hand from his pockets, lacing their fingers together as she drags him into the building. “Alright, we can sit through the first act. But if it’s not as funny as I eard it was, we’re leaving and you have to buy me dinner for a proper date.”

She didn’t expect to stay for the whole show.

 

_**If you haven’t seen Avenue Q you’re missing out.** _

~~_**AndI'mSorryIt'sSoShort** _ ~~


	6. Carriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where my dirty little secret about who I ship Mina with comes out.

__**Day six: Hurt  
 ~~Oops I second OTPed  
~~ Hinted Reiner/Mina (Friendship or Romantic)**

"Try leaning your weight against it." 

The small yelp coming from her is all the confirmation he needs, and with another sigh Reiner leans down, placing Mina’s hands on his shoulders to steady her as she hobbles awkwardly on one leg. “It’s sprained alright. You need to go hit the infirmary.”

Mina lets out a small whine, hanging her head and flushing a light pink. What a way to start of training. They hadn’t even been out here for more then ten minutes and already she’s out of commission. 

"Someone needs to carry her back. She’d never make it and she’s not going to be using her gear." Annie’s gaze travels between Bertholdt and Reiner, the only two  in their group capable of carrying her. Mina’s face flushes more as she laughs nervously. 

Bertholdt shrinks away, rubbing nervously at his arm. “I might drop her. Reiner should do it.” His gaze falls back to Reiner and smiles slightly as he nods. 

"Is everything alright you guys?" 

Mina’s head shoots up just as Marco and Jean are landing beside them, Hannah and Franz watching from the branches above. The sudden remembrance of being trapped between the tree and Reiner hits her full force and she pulls her hands away, pressing her back into the tree and flushing again. 

"Hey Marco. Mina’s gear stalled, and she crashed into one of the branches." Reiner seems so calm as he explains, turning his back to Mina as he kneels. "I was just going to take her ba—" 

"No I’ll do it!" 

Marco’s freckles disappear in the red spreading across his face and he gives a nervous laugh. “I I mean. Because we’re being graded on this, you shouldn’t lose points. I can afford to shave some off from my score since me and Jean did so well in the last one.” 

Reiner’s face tells how much he doesn’t believe it but instead he nods, standing back up and giving a small smirk. “If you say so. You sure you can handle her?”

Marco nods as he takes Reiner’s spot, giving a nervous smile to Mina as she climbs onto his back and locks her fingers together. “She’s not that heavy. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He gives another grin to Jean before turning on his heel and making his way back towards the camp. 

"Sorry Marco." Her voice is barely a whisper as she leans her chin on his shoulder, blush never fully going away. 

"It’s alright really. I don’t mind and besides." He stares down at the ground and stops in his tracks, laughing softly before turning his head to watch her. 

"I get to spend time with you." 


	7. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of MaruMina week. I'm sad to see it go.

_**Day Seven: Modern AU** _

 

“Freshmen orientation is this way!”

With a Collective groan, the large mass of bodies and backpacks shuffled their way towards the large gymnasium, whispers of annoyance and excitement drifting in the air. Today was the day they’d be receiving their schedules. Books and lockers were to be assigned and soon they’d be in. Freshman in high school.

“I don’t know if I can do this Jean, I mean. Are we ready for high school?” Mina can’t help the nervous tick to tug at her pigtails and twist the ends between her fingers. She’s already practically squeezed the straps of her new backpack flat, and Jean’s scoff of annoyance only sends her mood down farther.

“Please. They always say that high school is supposed to be some sort of big transition but we’re with the same damn group we’ve been with since the sixth grade Mina.” With a smirk, Jean’s planting his hand on her head, ruffling the usually smoothed down strands out of their bands and into her face. The whine he receives just causes him to laugh.

“You’re gonna be fine Pigtails trust me! And if anyone’s going to even try and glance at you funny, Thomas and I will take care of it. Might as well start my reputation early.” 

She’s not so sure about that.  Instead she focuses on the pair in front of them. If she remembers correctly, their current guides, Reiner and Bertholdt, were Juniors, and judging by how close Reiner’s shoulder was to the others, and how it almost seemed as if they were holding hands but still pulling away at the same time was enough to tell Mina that they were indeed a couple. Reiner seemed friendly enough. He’d offered her a few words when she arrived a bit later than anyone else. Bertholdt just seemed nervous, as if he was terrified of the whole world.

“Alright. You’re schedules are divided among the seven tables arranged on the far right,” Reiner begins explaining, grin never leaving his face as he points in the general direction. “A-C table one D-F is two, and so on and so forth. If you’re not sure, there are signs taped to each table end. “

“I If you have any questions, the students sitting at the table are more than willing to answer them. After you get your schedule, head up to the library and receive your course books. Locker assignments are written on your schedule as well!” Bertholdt’s smile is anything but certain, but he gets his point across, and Mina’s turning to stare at Jean with another nervous look.

“Table 1 and table 4. Come find me as soon as it’s over so we can get our books together alright?”

“Alright  _ **SIS**_. If you’re so terrified, Armin and Mikasa are at your table. So is Sasha. “ Jean’s hand is on her back and pushing her towards his table just as Krista and Samuel are joining his side, both looking as equally eager and nervous. “See you upstairs pigtails.”

 

The entering class from her high school is supposed to be 218, but it’s obvious as she’s falling beside Armin and listening to his idle chatter to Mikasa that the other middle schools in the area are joining them here. Great. It was bad enough befriending as many as she could in her own class. What were the odds she was going to have her dearest friends in her classes. Her hair ends up wrapped in her fingers again.

“Arlert, Armin.”

“Ackerman, Mikasa.”

Mina’s head snaps up just as the two are stepping in front of the table, and the nervous nature returns. She has to steady her breath, rocking back and forth on her heels. ‘ _I can do this. Piece of cake_.'

“Next!”

Breath comes short as she plants herself in front of the table, trying to stop the blush rising to her face as she is greeted by the overly happy grin.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Marco Bodt, sophomore. Welcome to Trost High! Last name please.”

His grin doesn’t leave her as his fingers easily slide between the stack of papers, tilting his head towards the right as he waits silently. Marco breaks his glance away, shooting a silencing glare towards Annie as she lets out a snort, his only response from Mina some sort of strangled breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Ah! I’m sorry! Carolina, M—Mina.” She ducks her gaze down towards her shoes, finding a sudden interest on the scuff mark Jean created from his bike tire running over her foot the day before. The blush in her cheeks darkens as she hears a soft chuckle, followed by a rustle of papers before a small “Ah” reaches her ears.

“Mina Carolina. Here we go. Pretty nervous aren’t you? I was too, though Annie here wouldn’t stop punching my shoulder until I got the courage to actually speak up. I’m pretty sure the bruises are still on my shoulder!”

His laugh is contagious, and she’s giving a small chuckle of her own as she glances at the glaring blonde, noting the smirk crossing her features as she demonstrates said actions and lands a fist right dead on his shoulder, the noise doesn’t help.

“Christ Annie!”

“I see what you mean. Is she your girlfriend?”

The glare coming from Annie silences Mina quickly and Marco’s nervous laughter comes with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh no. Annie and I are old friends. We used to live together in Jinae until we moved here. She’s practically my sister.”

With another smile he’s quickly scribbles down a note on the edge of the paper before folding it up and handing it over to Mina. The freckles across his nose almost disappear in a line of red as her fingers brush against hers, and he lets out another soft laugh. “Enjoy your time here at Trost High Mina. I know I am.”

“Hey Carolina, ready to go?”

Jean taps his foot impatiently as his arms cross his chest. He doesn’t even give her a chance to properly stop before he’s ripping her schedule from her hands and opening it, ready to compare their schedules. His eyebrow arches, turning the paper around and almost shoving it in her face. “The hell is this?”

_Don’t worry Mina, it gets easier! If you need any help though, go ahead and text me alright?_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Marco :)_

“God damn freckles on his smiley face too. Who the hell is Marco?”

Mina only smiles, turning back to the table and giving a small wave, smiling wider as Marco leans to the side to wave back.

“A friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a great week.


End file.
